Crafts
Crafts & Mines is considered the project Number 2 under my qualifications. I've been working on it since 2017, even though the story's idea occurred to me much earlier. In its initial development, Crafts & Mines was a proper RPG session, in which the DM and players would suddenly interrupt the session to talk about the gaming aspects, and would be basically a comic relief and audience stand-in. But this formula was much too tiring for me, so I scrapped it for the one we have now. The story is a fanfic of (technically) both D&D and Minecraft, acting as if the world of D&D and Minecraft suddenly clashed together. Synopsis In the distant land of Minecraftia, there were two brothers, Alex and Steve. They lived together in a little hut on top of someone else's house on the peaceful city of Stonilen, with Steve dreaming of adventuring beyond the walls that circled the city and Alex trying her hardest to convince her brother to stay right where they were. But their frivolous dreams are thrown aside on a sunny day, when a portal is open in the middle of the sky and Steve is kidnapped by mysterious creatures with dark skin and glowing purple eyes. Two other figures appear from the sky, Garnia, a Creative, and Fred, a Hardcore, both part of races that had been thought extinct a long time ago by Survivalists like Alex and Steve. Now, Alex embarks on an adventure with Garnia and Fred beyond the walls of her safe home in order to save her brother. And in another dimension, Steve has to figure out who these weird "Endermen" are, and how to escape them with the help of R, an Enderman who doesn't quite agree with what his brothers are doing. Their stories are about to begin, won't you come along and join? Chapters Chapter 1: Of Portals And Kidnappings Main Characters Alex - A desperate sister who just wants to go back home "I'm going to save my brother and bring him home!" Alex is a young survivalist who was always afraid of the world outside of the walls from Stonilen, because of an incident from her childhood with a creeper that almost claimed her life. Unlike her brother, she never wondered what lied on the outside world, because she knew exactly what was beyond those walls: death and fear and nothing more. However, Alex had to throw all of her fears aside when her brother was suddenly kidnapped by one of the mysterious "Endermen", and Alex was forced to finally step out of her comfort zone in order to rescue her brother. She is normally a calm and serious girl, always Steve - A loose-headed brother who just wants to go back to his sister "My sister is waiting for me back home, and no matter what happens, I'm coming home to her!" Steve is a young survivalist who was always fascinated by the world beyond the walls Main Villains Jebb - The Survivalist God that created a war so that he could be a hero "All that I did, I did because I wanted my children to be happy. Is that such a bad thing?" Jebb is the middle child of the three Minecraft Gods, and the architect of the Great War. Being much less powerful than his two brothers, Jebb grew jealous of the way they could create entire worlds with just a flick of his finger, while he could barely create a single rabbit for his Players to eat. So a plan began formulating in his head, he would instigate the Creatives and the Hardcore to Side Characters Trivia -